


Attempted Kidnapping

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Italian Tony Stark, Minor Injuries, Overprotective Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark, no starker, starkers dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Hydra attempts to kidnap Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Attempted Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so good at coming up with titles I should be paid for it

Peter stepped into Stark Tower, covering his mouth as he yawned. Tony hadn’t been able to pick him up today because of a board meeting and was going to send Happy up, but Peter told him he wouldn’t mind walking to the tower.

Tony, always the overprotective dad, had insisted he walk instead of swing in broad daylight, where he would be an obvious red and blue target.

He’d grumbled about in their group chat with May, but he really didn’t mind. He liked to stroll through the crowds, his earbuds in, blasting his favorite playlist and blocking out any other noises.

Peter yawned once again, the air conditioner making him shiver. He strolled cheerfully towards the elevator, excited for his lab time and movie night with Mr. Stark.

He began to say, “FRI, penthouse, please,” when a loud voice interrupted him.

“Hey, you! Kid! Stop right there!”

Peter froze and turned around. Two security guards marched up to him. He had never seen them before, but Mr. Stark had mentioned something the other day about “new staff” and “better security,” so he assumed they were new.

“You’re not allowed to be here,” she said, her tall figure towering above him. 

“B-but- I am, really! I’m an intern here, ask anyone!” He knew he sounded hysterically and completely unbelievable, but the sight of the two of the guards made his spidey-sense bounce in his brain like an extra fast screensaver in an [old tv. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKxms-OtUXS0&t=ODZkOGJlMWFhNTllMzc4ODBkMjI0NTlmMWRkMzFhZDhhY2I4MWU2Yyw1YTk3ZmQ4MGI2YmFkMGRkODE3NTcwZDhhOTEwNjY3ZTI3ZjA0ZDg5&ts=1602035990)Probably because they had their hands on their tasers. Had the security guards always had tasers?

“Okay, kid, either you leave or we’ll make you,” said the shorter man. 

“But-” he began. 

Then a jolt of electricity ran through him. The guard shoved her taser back in its holster, and Peter fell to the ground, twitching violently. She bent and slung him over her shoulder. What he could glimpse of her face for a brief second, she was wearing a malicious grin.

His vision was blurry, his eyes burning, and he realized too late that there was no one else in the building with them. (Oh geez, where was everyone?)

These were _not_ security guards. 

Peter struggled weakly as he was carried to the doors, earning a slap to the cheek. His kidnappers peeked out to see if the coast was clear, then ran to a van parked in front of the doorway.

The teen was thrown unceremoniously in the back, now handcuffed, blinded and gagged, attached to a metal pole. He heard the van door lock, then the pair jumped in. Peter yanked against his cuffs and squirmed around, trying to escape before the van started.

It was no use. The engine rumbled and they pulled away from Stark Tower. He tried the cuffs again, using all his strength, but all it did was send a shooting pain up his wrists.

_Where did they get vibranium?_ As far as Peter knew, that was the only thing that could hold him if he wasn’t weak or sedated. Usually his kidnappers used flimsy metal he could break in a split second. In fact, the only time he’d been locked in vibranium handcuffs was when he’d once been captured by-

Hydra.

Oh shit.

Peter stopped trying to break the cuffs and moved to work on the metal he was tied to, which was a bit of a struggle with the blindfold. He was about to give it a hard push, when the van stopped suddenly and he was thrown against the back seat.

Peter struggled to blink away the stars in his eyes, wishing he could pull the blindfold off to see what was happening. He could hear tires screeching and cars smashing into another, along with the familiar humming and whirring of the Iron Man suit.

Something blasted through the window and the two Hydra agents cried out. The doors opened and he heard them getting out and yelling. Peter winced when their shouts were cut silent.

There was another repulsor blast, and a few seconds later the door was yanked open with such force it broke off.

_“Peter?!”_

Tony. 

Peter smiled through the filthy cloth in his mouth. His blindfold and gag were pulled off gently, and he opened his eyes to find Tony’s terrified face hovering in front of him. 

“Pete- oh baby, are you okay?” he asked frantically. He cupped Peter’s face and kissed his forehead, feeling his head for bumps or blood. He felt along his ribs for breaks and then, satisfied he wasn’t hurt, pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Can’ breathe,” Peter wheezed. “M’sser Stark, can’ breathe!”

Tony’s arms loosened slightly, kissing the top of his head. “Sorry, bud, sorry. I’m sorry, honey. Are you okay? What did they do to you?” He pulled back to see Peter’s face. _“Shit,_ did they hit you?!” He gently rubbed the red mark on his cheek. _“Dammit.”_

“I’m okay. Really, I promise. I’m fine,” Peter assured him. “But these handcuffs- um, they’re vibranium, I think, um…”

Tony blinked in surprise. “Do they know about Spider-Man?”

Peter shook his head. “N-no, I don’t think so.”

Tony sighed in relief and kissed his forehead. “Okay. Okay, honey, let’s get you out of these.” He engaged his gauntlet and hugged Peter, pulling him away from the pole. A thin, red laser cut through his chains, controlled by Tony’s steadily careful hand. 

When he was free, the boy leaned forward and slumped against his strong chest, massaging his wrists. Tony gave a small gasp when he saw the red, bloody marks. “Oh, _baby.”_ He rubbed the irritated skin of his wrist gently, then brought his hand up to his face and kissed the marks tenderly.

The boy leaned against him heavily, Tony’s worn, gentle hands combing through his hair. “Buddy, you can’t fall asleep just yet. We’ve gotta let Dr. Cho make sure you’re okay.”

Peter grumbled into his chest, rolling his eyes as Tony picked him up and carried him back into Stark Tower, telling FRIDAY to bring them up to the medbay where Dr. Cho would meet them. He protested vehemently to being carried into the medbay, but Tony didn’t let him down no matter how much he squirmed.

“You’ll need a straightjacket for him,” Tony advised as he lay Peter on the bed and sat next to him. 

Cho snorted quietly, hurrying forward. She wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm and placed her fingers on his wrist. “What happened?”

“Hydra happened,” Tony answered grimly. He shivered at the thought. His kid. His _baby. Hydra._ He pulled his kid close, squeezing him tight and pressing long kisses to the top of his head.

Peter blinked rapidly when Helen shined a light in his eye. Tony tenderly wiped away the tears brimming in his eyes from the bright light. 

His kid.

Hydra.

_He could have been kidnapped, tortured, or worse-_

_No, don’t think of that. Don’t._

_It wouldn’t happen,_ never, _he wouldn’t allow it. It wasn’t possible._

Peter looked up at him, his big bambi eyes wide and innocent. “What’s wrong, Mr. Stark?”

“Nothing, _bambino,_ it’s okay,” he murmured, caressing his cheek fondly. “I’m just glad you’re okay, sweetheart.”

“You’re right Tony, he’s doing great. A little bump on the head, and I’m going to put some ointment on his wrists just to make sure they heal up, but other than that he’s perfectly fine.”

Tony sighed in relief, and great weight lifting off his chest. In celebration he kissed Peter’s soft cheek and grinned, watching with an overprotective eye as Helen bandaged his wrists. 

“Mr. Stark. I’m _okay,”_ the teen insisted. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I’ll always be worried about you, baby.”

“That’s a fact…. Uh, can we watch _Hocus Pocus?”_

“Yeah, kiddie, of course we can.”


End file.
